


The Girl With the Weight of the World in Her Hands

by Lesbian_Valkyrie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Valkyrie/pseuds/Lesbian_Valkyrie
Summary: Songfic:Indigo Girls - "The Girl With the Weight of the World in Her Hands"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Girl With the Weight of the World in Her Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic:  
> Indigo Girls - "The Girl With the Weight of the World in Her Hands"

_She won’t recover from her losses,_

All she could do was lose. Death was her gift. She was constantly mourning for everyone she couldn’t save. Sometimes she was too late. Principal Flutie, Mr. Platt, Angel, Jenny Calendar, Kendra, Eddie, Katrina, Tara, Molly, her mother. And not to mention all the various students and citizens who would be found dead, people who she didn’t even know. Buffy had to carry the weight of their deaths on her shoulders, knowing she could’ve prevented most of them. But she can’t save everyone.

_She’s not chosen this path, but she watches who it crosses_

She didn’t ask to be the chosen one. All she wanted was to be a normal teenage girl. Go to school and college, go on dates and out to parties, worry about things like exams or what to wear. She didn’t want to fight and train all the time, worry about how to prevent the latest apocalypse or kill the newest demon. No, Buffy didn’t ask to be the slayer, but it was her job.

_Maybe move to the right, maybe move to the left_

She always goes where she is needed. Patrolling in the cemeteries, tracking a demon, chasing a vampire, going to the scene of the next big battle. Always moving, from one problem to the next. There’s no break. Not for the slayer. A moment of down time leads to another life lost. That second of peace is the calm before the storm. There’s no time to wait around. She has to keep moving.

_So we can all see her pain she wears like a banner on her chest_

Buffy was always in pain. Whether it be bruises and blood, or tears and grief. If you looked into her eyes, it would be easy to see the pain that lay deep beneath the surface. She would force a smile, but everyone could see how damaged she truly was. There was always a sense of loneliness about her. When she laughed, there was a tinge of hurt.

_And we all say it’s sad, and we think it’s a shame_

Nobody wants this kind of pressure. People feel bad for what she’s had to give up, but given the choice, nobody would choose to be the one tasked with saving the world. The job may sound good in theory. Superpowers, being a hero, saving people. But in practice, more is lost than is gained. Death everywhere, guilt, pain, loss, dying young. And nothing to show for it.

_And she’s called to our attention, but we do not call her name,_

Buffy Anne Summers, the chosen one, class protector, the one girl in all the world. She had saved most people's lives at some point or another. Not that she got recognition for it. Nothing more than the one award at her senior prom. And even they didn’t know. She knew that brief moment in the spotlight was all she’d get. Nobody knew just what she did, just what she sacrificed every single day. They knew her as a savior, but not one to be worshipped.

_The girl with the weight of the world in her hands._


End file.
